


Airplane Mode

by LuckyCherry



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Airplane mode 0-0, Both my Saimastsu story and this story are on my wattpad, Fluffy Ending, Gay Male Character, I'm Bad At Tagging, Limbo, M/M, Saiouma coming after this btw, Shuichi is gay as hell-, based on a spotify playlist, link in bio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyCherry/pseuds/LuckyCherry
Summary: Shuichi meets a boy named Rantaro on a plane flight, install he's fall in love.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 2





	Airplane Mode

**Author's Note:**

> (Inspired by the song 'Airplane Mode' By Limbo Btw oh and some Amasai playlist too)
> 
> Links to some Amasai playlist here-:
> 
> -https://open.spotify.com/playlist/33lYNS7TWhF7sSRrZMzTsK
> 
> -https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4sAItCmT2OgoS4Gs8AuSfW
> 
> -https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3Fu7UOGFmO5IuRCSuS6rVs

Shuichi arrived at his airplane flight, he was a scared about this.. The last time he got on an airplane he vomit onto somebody..

He Can't be later anyway, he was going for an important business trip. I am a detective. I looked at case the police send me. And since this 'new' city needs more detective than my old stinky small town. They might as well need a detective as good as him!

_-_

It took a whole 10 minute to get onto the airplane; the Airplane was full of Baby, Child, Adults and even pregnant women. Finally, the Emo boy took a breath after someone sat onto the A green hair boy, with a long brown jacket like a sweater that reaches up to their knees. And he was wearing thin jeans with sunglasses as he stare at the movie that was playing above us. He was more invested in the romance movie than me.

_He's so cute.._

_**Shuichi!** _

My mind snapped out of it like a twig snapping under somebody legs. just trying to get off him off his mind.

_But he's so.._

**_Cute._ **

_He's probably kind._

_And he doesn't even have eye rolls like me._

_Great skin._

_**No, no no!** _

While I was having a tiny little crush attack inside my mind. The boy notice my stare of lust and tilted his head.

But once I snapped back into reality again.

He'd stopped looking and watch the movie.

''Uh hello?'' I peaked up.

''Yes?''

He'd answer. ''Name Rantaro Amami? need anything''.

''Name Shuichi, Shuichi Saihara. So you like romantic movie..'' Shuichi try to start a conversation with this new stranger.

''Yes, do you like them?''

''Oh not really, I'm into mental horror and dark novel vampire werewolf stuff''

''Thats cool'' he'd smile.

Saihara blushes hiding his face. The boy smirked.

''Than-k yo-u'' Rantaro just reply with a smile,

''Few people like Horror movies, all they think are bloody gore-porn stupid films, it's like they've never watched horror before.''Shuichi ranted.

''Same, all people think about romance that's just some prince-princess cringed love story, or badly written fanfictions written by some 12-year-old..'' The boy both agreed.

''I know right!'' They both bounded for minutes and hours, they just talked. He'd never had a deep conversation about movies, Stupid stuff we did when we were young! Every time he said something friendly or nice, my heart skipped a beat. _Maybe_ I should ask where he's going?.

not just _Maybe_ I _Want_ to. No No No I just _needed_ to.

''So where are you going!'' A asked a bit to happily.

''Oh (lE CitY hErE)'' My eyes widen in shocked and happinesses.

''I'm going there to'' I seemed happy.

''Huh, You seem happy we're going to the same place?'' He'd titled his head.

''You know, The way you stare at me, and smile, and blushes..''Rantaro continue. I push down my sit, practically humping the seat. blushes highly

''You're pretty hot. Super hot..''I bite my lips, my hand places on my pants, panting, getting exciting as a hot dog for water.

**_OH OH OH GOD GO BACK STOP OLYb8gbldh9id; ont9gcivk_ **

''I think you need water, like you might have a headache?'' Shuichi dropped his jaws. He could even cry.

''Yeah, you're right..'' he'd signed.

''Has anybody told you this?'' Shuichi ears peaked up. Finally! I can get my victory!

''You're cute when your blushes, you know'' That was music to Shuichi ears.

''T-h-ank- y-ou so Muc-h!'' The plane landed onto the grounded. And most of the others passengers and people got off. A bit of shuffling.''Come on,'' Shuichi glared like it puzzled him. ''Really?''

''Yeah, I mean I can't miss the chance'' He'd smile reaching a hand out.

_-_

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry for it being so long, I Re-write this like four times, this one was the shortest, anyway. )


End file.
